Redemption
by Sheankelor
Summary: So, Beryl was destroyed at the end of the first season, right? What if she wasn't? What if she came back? This is a tale of Beryl in Crystal Tokyo. Part of the "Tainted Gifts" story line. If you enjoy, please let me know. Written for sm monthly Oct'07.
1. An unexpected blessing

Title: An unexpected blessing - Redemption prequel part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- real person  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline - End of season 1  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

An unexpected blessing

The blast of power from the Moon Princess arched through her, shattering Metallia's hold. Beryl felt the world shake and herself disintegrate. As she faded from existence, she clung to the hope that she could one day be free to find a love like Endymion and Serenity shared. One that was equal on both sides.

When she opened her eyes again, Beryl flickered them about trying to determine where she was. All about her was an open meadow full of lush soft grass. Flowers were sprinkled here and there, and in the background she could here the babbling of a distant brook. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth soak into her. _'I feel better than I can ever remember feeling.'_ Just like a child wiggling a loose sore tooth, she let her thoughts drift to Endymion. The obsession was gone. It was like a hole in her soul had been filled. Laying back, she wallowed in the feeling of contentment, hoping to never wake up to the real world again.

A footstep sounded near her. _'Go away.'_ They kept coming closer. _'I don't want to be bothered. I'm happy right now.'_ The person stopped next to her, blocking some of the warmth that was radiating from the sky. _'Go away... really I don't want anything right now.'_ The person settled down on the ground next to her, waiting patiently.

Cracking her eyes partially open, Beryl peered at the man that came to disturb her. He was a man of slight stature, with white hair and beard. His light eyes twinkled at her, waiting for her to speak. Beryl considered ignoring him, but the kindness that was engraved on his face pulled her up. As her hair swished over her shoulder, she noticed that it had faded to a pale red. Looking at her visitor, she gave a half smile. "Can I help you?" The words came out so easily, it surprised her.

The man smiled and smoothed down the red robe he was wearing before adjusting the white stole about his shoulders. "Yes, you can. You can let me absolve you."

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "Absolve me?"

The man nodded. "From your wrong doings. You have been partially healed. Now let me finish the healing. Please, tell me what you have done that you are truly sorry for."

Beryl's eyes raked over the man, taking in every detail about him. It was the tonsure that finally gave her some answers. _'A Catholic priest. He wants me to confess my sins. Now? But I'm dead.'_ Folding her hands into her lap, Beryl wondered what to say. Finally, as the priest waited patiently for her answer, she started speaking. "I'm not Catholic. Even if I confessed, you couldn't absolve me."

The priest's face crinkled along ancient smile lines as the corners of his mouth lifted. "That is not completely true. You are right, I am not the one who is absolving you, it is God. And He doesn't care what your religion is, as long as you are truly sorry for the wrong that you have done."

Beryl digested his answer for a moment. "So, it really doesn't matter?" The priest shook his head no. The desire to tell someone, anyone, what she had done, and why she had done it, washed over her. "Then..." Beryl couldn't look at the kind, gentle face smiling at her as she poured the darkness inside of her out. The obsessions, the murders, the destruction, greed, everything flowed forth like a torrent. She felt as if a dam had broken and she was sure that the kind man listening to her was being washed away. A quick glance at him showed him still sitting there, smile resting on his face, and his eyes even more gentle than when she had begun.

When the words finally stopped, the priest stood up and made the sign of the cross over her. "Through the power invested in me by my Lord, I absolve you from all the sins you committed that you are truly sorry for."

A black inky mist rose from her, drifting off as it faded away. Her soul felt light, as if it had been reborn, or all the burdens she had carried about were taken from her.

Staring up into the shining face above her, Beryl asked the only question that came to mind. "Who are you?"

The priest lowered his hand to help her to her feet. "I am Nicholas. When I was alive I had achieved the status of Bishop, but, since my death in the year 343, I have been canonized. So, you might know me better as Saint Nicholas."

Beryl blinked. "Santa Claus?"

The saint's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I have been named that, yes."

Wrapping her arms about herself, Beryl stared at the real Santa Claus. Then she bowed slightly to him. "Thank you for the best Christmas present ever." Raising her eyes to meet his, she smiled happily. "My freedom from the darkness that has encased me for centuries."

The saint tipped his head just slightly before returning her bow. "You're welcome." With his eyes still twinkling, he hoped she would still thank him after her penance.

_AN: Saint Nicholas is the patron saint of of orphans, sailors, merchants, pawnbrokers and all who are in distress (especially women and children). AH!! I just realized... They gave me this tale on his feast day, 12/6... I just didn't get to write it until the 7th. _


	2. The Job Interview

Title: The Job Interview - Redemption Prequel part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- invitation  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

The Job Interview

_AN: Kameko is Beryl's future reincarnation in Crystal Tokyo. She has no clue who she is._

Venus stared at Mars, her expression showed what the rest of the inner council thought. Her disbelief echoed in her voice was the same that echoed through everybody else's thoughts. "What do you mean? Beryl. We have to hire the reincarnation of Beryl to be head of surveillance?"

As Mars nodded her head yes, her face showed that she understood their feelings. "All the visions that I have seen show this. If she isn't the head, then...Then some pretty rotten stuff happens." 

Endymion looked at her with a touch of concern on his face. "And if she is the head, then these bad things won't happen?"

Mars nodded.

Endymion continued. "But... will something else happen, will she revert to her old ways?" Even though he didn't come out and say it, everyone could tell he was worried about Beryl's obsessive attraction to him.

Mars shook her head no. "I didn't see anything about that, and I did ask that question."

The four lords made eye contact with Endymion, each one silently telling their king that they would protect him at all costs.

Serenity studied Endymion for a moment before directing her attention to Mars. "Beryl was reborn, but Metallia was completely destroyed. So, Beryl won't have that evil influence pushing her." She paused for a moment, looking at the rest of the senshi and the lords. "I will side with Mars on this one. We need to see if we can find her."

The four lords' eyes met. They agreed they need to find Beryl. They needed to keep an eye on her.

Kameko stepped out of the path of the four Lords of Crystal Tokyo. She felt a shiver course through her as their suspicious looks raked over her. _'What have I done? Surely they don't think I'm here to harm anyone?'_ Clutching her invitation tighter, she made her way down the hall to the interview room.

Brushing her strawberry blonde hair back over her shoulder, she opened the door with the large sign that identified it as the waiting room. She automatically took stock of the security in the room. _'Two cameras positioned so they could see the entire room, at least three sound devices, and two guards.'_ Her mental list skittered to a halt when she saw the senshi. A sense of awe filled her. The warrior's dark hair fell to her waist, and the feeling of restrained power flowed from her. Blinking slightly, Kameko moved into the room, taking the first empty seat. _'Sailor Mars. Why do they need all this security to interview for the head of surveillance? Do they not trust the applicants?'_

Looking about the room with veiled interest, Kameko tried to judge the quality of the other applicants. It took a couple of moment for her to realize that everyones' hair was a shade of red and all of them were female. A quiet uncertainty came over her as she noticed that Mars wore the same slightly suspicious look as the Lords. _'If they don't trust us, why did they invite us? Sure, we had to apply for the position, but...'_ She turned her invitation over in her hands. _'... surely they only invited the ones they trusted. I don't believe the King or the Queen would hire someone they were suspicious of for this position.'_ She looked back around the room. _'Everyone even looks almost the same. Maybe they are looking for someone in particular. Someone... someone like another senshi? But what senshi are they looking for? How would they know they found her?'_ Even as she let that thought roll about in the back of her head, she watched Mars even closer, looking for a hint. An hour later, she gave up on attempting to decipher Sailor Mars expression. _'I hope it isn't a senshi search... or even worse, a search for a threat. I hope there really is a position that needs a highly qualified surveillance expert.'_ Trying to keep her thought away from all the unsettling ideas, she watched the applicants leave the room through the door near Mars.

Mars tried to keep her expression as blank as possible. _'Some of these ladies look so much like Beryl it is eerie. Thankfully none of them have red eyes. '_ The ones with the bright red hair caught her attention the most. One member of that set wore a rich purple dress to the interview. As the woman passed her, Mars had to keep herself from slamming the door shut and refusing to let her in with Serenity

Suppressing a shudder, Mars reminded herself that everyone else was in the interview room with Serenity. _'And I'm the one who suggested this. I didn't know how nerve wracking it was going to be then. Of course I never imagined being in a room full of Beryls either.'_ Her eyes flitted back across the remaining group of applicants. _'All of the bright red heads are gone. Which group should we go through next?'_ Even as she pondered the question, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. A quick glance showed her a young women with pale red hair, almost blonde. The woman's light green eyes watched her carefully. Deep in those eyes, Mars could see a question. _'She is the first one to question this. The first one to show that they noticed that there is something odd going on here.'_ Making a quick decision, Mars signaled for the woman to go next.

Kameko wondered at Mars' reaction to the woman in the purple dress. Watching the senshi carefully, she tried to determine what was going on. This interview was turning really weird. When Mars signaled her to go in next, she felt her uncertainty increase. Walking carefully, she passed the senshi slowly into the little hall that led to the interview room. She handed her invitation to the guard that was just on the opposite side of the door. _'They don't trust us.'_ The thought hung in her mind as she walked into the interviewing room. The sight that met her eyes blew all thoughts out of her mind.

There, lined up as a panel of judges, was the entire royal court with the exception of Mars. Walking slowly into the room, she crossed to the chair that was sitting in the middle of the open floor, facing the group of people gathered for her interview. _'If I can't face them... then I might as well leave. Who knows when I might be called in to be a witness for something that has occurred? I would have to be prepared to state everything I know in a more hostile situation than this.'_ Drawing up her courage, she faced the King and Queen.

Looking at the newest applicant as she cross the room and settle into the chair, Serenity felt everyone's tension level drop. Compared to the last one, this one looked nothing at all like the Queen Beryl of their memories. Looking at the letter that the guard had handed her, Serenity noted the woman's name. "Kameko Ayumi?"

Kameko nodded briefly. "Yes, I am Kameko Ayumi."

Serenity smiled slightly. "Kameko, what can you tell us about the palace security that you have observed so far?"

Kameko's eyes widened slightly. _'Is that why everyone has been jumpy? To give us something to talk about?'_ Drawing in a slight breath, she began describing what she had seen. "There are a number of camera's in the garden, as well as in the all the rooms and hallways. They are positioned in a manner so that there are few if any blank spots. The hallway and some of the rooms that I passed through were equipped with motion and sound detectors. There were lots of guards sprinkled about, and the gates to the palace grounds were, of course, guarded. The guards seemed to have communication devices with them that, I would hope, talked to a central hub." She decided to leave out everyone's suspicious and jumpy behavior for the moment, if they asked she would mention it.

Serenity scanned the paper that Venus slid over to her. _'Kameko is Beryl?'_ She shot a questioning look at Venus. Venus nodded and shot a meaningful look at Kunzite, who was trying his best not to scowl at the woman sitting in front of them. _'I should be able to detect an evil aura. Let's see if Beryl is safe to have here.'_ Serenity's eyes lost focus as she stared in the general vicinity of Kameko.

Endymion took up the questioning. "What improvements would you suggest based on what you have noticed?"

Kameko watched the dynamics of the people who were deciding if she was suitable for the position. Drawing her attention back to the question, she consider it for a moment before answering. _'It wouldn't do good to criticize the system, but the faults need to be pointed out. How to put it delicately that some of that stuff, even though it is only a couple of years old, is way out of date?'_ She focused on the space between the King and the Queen while her mind whirled. "I would work on a way to update the system. Some of the components look old enough to have some compatibility issues with each other. Those would have to be replaced. Then the pieces left will have to be synced with the new ones, and off course test ran to make sure everything is working properly." She focused on King Endymion for a moment. "Of course it would help to see what type of software the system is running, and on what type of hardware. And where the video is being stored from all those cameras, and what type of file it is, and how they are being logged, who are watching them, how guards are alerted to issues. I need more information to come up with a conclusive plan of attack."

Endymion glanced at Serenity to see what she thought about Kameko. The smile on her face told him all he need to know. "Thank you, Kameko Ayumi. If you would please step through that door, someone will be with you in a moment to inform you of our decision.

Walking across the room, Kameko had no idea what to expect. _'This was a weird interview. Half the people didn't even seem to pay attention to what I was saying. And... the questioning... I would have thought there would have been more. Maybe that is a bad sign.'_ Holding her head high, she stepped into the other room.

As the door closed, Kunzite turned to face Endymion. "That was Beryl, but... she felt different somehow. Not the Beryl I remember."

The others nodded in agreement. Serenity looked at all of them. "She was healed. The difference is she is not smothered in evil and darkness." 

Endymion looked at his court. "She is healed. She is no longer Beryl, she is Kameko. We will hire her."

Serenity nodded in agreement.

Venus spoke the doubt that the rest were feeling. "But can we trust her?"

Serenity and Endymion looked at each other for a moment, before they answered the question together. "Yes, we can."

Serenity looked at Mercury. "Please tell Mars that we have found her, and that the others can leave now. Endymion and I will inform Kameko that she has the position."

Kameko spun about when the door opened. She tried to keep the surprise off her face as her rulers strolled into the small room where she waited. Hope bubbled up inside of her. _'They wouldn't come personally to tell me that I wasn't acceptable.'_

Endymion surveyed the face in front of him, looking for any resemblance to the Queen that had captured him and his court so long ago. The resemblance was there, but Kameko's face was gentler, less angry. "We would like you to be the head of surveillance. Are you willing to accept the position?" 

Happiness exploded through Kameko as she calmly accepted.


	3. I am the enemy

Title: I am the enemy - Redemption part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- ill  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

I am the enemy  
Redemption part I 

_AN: Kameko is Beryl's future reincarnation in Crystal Tokyo. She has no clue who she is.  
_

Kameko laid her head down on her arms as the words cut like knives inside of her head, leaving open wounds in their wake.

_Sailor Venus crossed the room and started speaking to Jadeite. "Has Sailor Mars found out what was is going to happen?"_

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mercury frown slightly at Venus, and answered Jadeite's question in a softer tone. "The reason she insisted that we had to hire Kameko to be the head of surveillance."

Jadeite's frown matched Mercury's, and his voice was just as soft. "No, wouldn't she have told you first? Or do you think it was so we could keep an eye on her after all?" 

She had just left the room and was heading back to her office, but she had forgotten the mini surveillance camera she had taken in to show Venus. Turning about, she slipped back in, trying not to disturb them. Her attention was caught by Venus' statement, and then her curiosity and desire to know everything going on kept her listening. "I shouldn't have been listening that hard. I know better."

The memory of the waiting room the day of her job interview floated back into her mind. "They were looking for someone in particular. And it was me. But... but why did Jadeite think that they needed to keep an eye on me?" That was the part that hurt the most. It was the distrust in Jadeite tone that made her feel ill. _'Even though it felt like the distrust had faded, it was still...remembered.'_.

Lifting up her head, Kameko stared sightlessly at the computer monitor in front of her. "You have to let it go. You knew that he didn't trust you to start with." A small smile escaped as she remembered him flitting behind corners, ghosting behind her, or him resting underneath her window. "But he does now. I know he does."

Giving herself a shake, Kameko left her desk and crossed the room. Opening in the window, she tried to let the wind blow the pain away. Instead, it blew the words about in her head, jumbling them up, changing their order until the only part that made sense was that she was hired to stop something from happening. Running her fingers through her short strawberry blonde hair, she felt a small frown crease her forehead. "Something is going to happen and it required me to be the head of surveillance." She paused as the idea sank in deeper. "Then, why didn't they tell me. There are many other things I could have implemented to keep a closer eye on the palace and the grounds. Of course, I would have to know who all the potential enemies are." Marching back to her computer, she flipped it on. She needed answers, and research was a good place to start.

Two days later, Kameko leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. The screen was finally blank. _'I knew that the kingdom couldn't be as peaceful as it seemed, but...'_ Shaking her head, she still felt awed at the number of enemies that her king and queen had made. _'But none of them are really that powerful. Not enough to warrant hiring someone they didn't trust into the position that protected them.'_ It didn't hurt quite as much today. She knew she had earned their trust since she had come here, and now she was trying to prove that they were right in giving it.

Glancing about her office, she noticed that everyone else had gone home. _'The night shift is watching the monitors in the other room...'_ She poured herself a cup of tea. _' ...but no one is monitoring the inner computer system. It is all automated at night.'_ Setting the tea cup on the far side of her desk, she faced the keyboard. It was time to attempt the impossible. It was time to find out who the King's and Queen's old enemies were before the awakening and that meant cracking Sailor Mercury's protection codes.

Typing furiously, she routed her computer signal so that it came through a small, unused computer in the back office of one of the warehouses in Italy. Some careful checking proved there were no permanent users for it. _'I hope no one get caught, but I don't want them to trace this back to me. But I know Mercury won't let me into those files.'_ Taking more precautions that seemed even more ludicrous than routing her terminal, she began hacking into the system.

It had taken her four very long intense nights, but Kameko was in. There, sitting at her fingertips, was information about the King and Queen that the public was dying to know. If she had been so inclined, she could have made her fortune at that moment. Scanning through all the personal information that, although interesting, was not pertinent to her quest, she eventually found the section about the enemies the Senshi had faced and defeated.

_'Galaxia, Senshi of the chaos star. Senshi can be enemies? That is nice to know. It is also good to know that there are more out there than the protectors of the King and Queen.'_ Making a mental note to pay close attention to out-of-country visitors, she continued to read. _'Melded with the Cauldron. I wonder what the Cauldron is?'_ Pondering that, she made a quick note that Galaxia might have been reborn.

_'Someone named Nehellinia, Queen of the Dark Moon. But it is noted here that she was healed, and sent back in time. So, she wasn't destroyed, but healed. I doubt we have to worry about her. Someone named Wiseman on a planet called Nemesis. They destroyed the planet with him on it, so...'_ She mentally struck him off her list of possibles.

_'Pharoh 90 and Mistress 9. Mistress 9 was destroyed and Pharoh 90 was sent back to his own dimension by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Who are they? I've never seen or heard of those two.' _A slow smile escaped her. It seemed there were senshi she had never heard of that protected the King and Queen. She had something else to research.

_'Since the unknown senshi put them into a different dimension, I doubt either of them are coming back. That leaves Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia.'_ Kameko felt her insides go cold, and her hands began to shake. _'Blood sugar must be low.'_ She munched on a few cookies, and drank some of her ever present hot tea. The shaking receded.

She continued reading. _'Beryl controlled the four lords, and also kidnapped Endymion? She was destroyed, not healed. Metallia was completely destroyed as well. But Mercury says that she was actually some form of Chaos, the same one that Galaxia was associated with. So, they might both be reborn.'_ She added them to her list before reading further. _' Hold on... It says here that Eternal Sailor Moon healed the Cauldron. That means...'_ She struck off Galaxia and Metallia off her list of potential suspects. There was only one name left on it, Queen Beryl. Glancing back over the list, she mentally checked to make sure she was right. _'Hold on, Wiseman wasn't healed. He and his planet blew up, but there is no mention of healing or him being connected to Chaos. So...'_ She re-wrote his name on the list.

_'Now I need to run a search specifically for information about those two and see what they have. I'll start with Queen Beryl since she was from Earth, and would most likely be born here again. She has the highest potential of becoming a threat.'_ Glancing at the time, she noticed it was just shortly after ten. _'I've been reading for about two hours, I'll give myself one more before I have to leave. Three hours is a long time in this file. I hope Mercury's randomized scan doesn't run until after eleven tonight.'_ She set up her escape path, preparing for the worst. The last thing she wanted was to be tagged.

Typing in her parameters, she started her search. As she read her findings, she stopped short at the last entry. Kameko felt her blood run cold and her stomach tried to simultaneously sink and heave. The words on the screen branded themselves into her mind and into her heart.

Mars had a vision that told us that we needed to  
hire the reincarnation of Beryl as the head of surveillance.  
Doing so would prevent some unknown disastrous events from  
happening. We finally found her.

Running on autopilot, Kameko extracted herself from the file, wiped all traces of her visit away, and shut down her computer. Sitting in the dark, memories started making sense. _'They worried about me with Endymion. Every time we had a private meeting, one of the four lords was right outside the door. Jadeite followed me for months. Kunzite watched me so closely at meals and meetings, I thought he could count the number of hairs on my head. The Senshi watched me like a hawk when I wandered the grounds, and Mercury checked everything that I was doing, twice. Each person had an excuse. Well, except Jadeite. But their real reason... Their real reason...'_ She couldn't bring herself to even think it. She could not imagine herself as their enemy. Jumping up, Kameko fled her office and the palace grounds.


	4. Highs and Lows

Title: Highs and Lows - Redemption part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Highs and Lows  
Redemption part II

_AN: Kameko Beryl _

Kameko wandered into downtown Crystal Tokyo. Her feet led her down small twisting streets that were closer to being alleys than anything else, while her mind wandered down dark corridors inside of her own soul. The air around her was filled with the darkness, anger, and hopelessness that she felt. As she walked, people parted in front of her. The homeless people watched her pass by, and were glad that they weren't her. The pimps that cruised the area looking for new girls shied away.

Eventually, Kameko's steps landed her in a run down dive. Opening the bar's door, she located a small empty table. Heading for it, she sunk down into the chair. The waiter caught her attention before her mind could lead her back into the darkness.

"Whatcha want?" His tone was pleasant enough, but Kameko heard the tiredness and uncaring under it.

Casting him a cursory glance, she considered getting a drink. _'Can't get much lower than I feel right now anyway, and it might just dull the ache.'_ She checked to make sure she had money before she answered. "A red wine."

The waiter raised an eyebrow, but jotted it down on a order pad as he left. A few moments later, the wine was sat at her elbow. Picking up the glass, she examined it. _'None to clean of a glass, but... with a place like this what can you expect.'_ Swirling the wine. she admired how the red reflected the lights.

_'Life used to be simple. I studied hard, I kept up with the information in my field, I applied everything I could to make people safer. And then...'_ She closed her eyes, blotting out the smoky haze that was filling the room. _'I used to be obsessive compulsive, everything had to be done perfectly. I would latch onto things and not let them go. I...I...'_ Her fingers clutched the stem of the glass. _'I have a nasty temper. I know all this. But I learned to control it. Mom and Dad helped me through the anger issues, psychiatrists helped with the obsessive behaviors.'_ She set the glass down with exaggerated care. _'I'm not like Beryl! I'm not! I don't want the king. Sure I was attracted to him when we first met, but what girl isn't. The newest maids are still going on about him. I don't want to control the Shitennou. Well... maybe Jadeite, but... but I don't want to control him so much as be with him.'_ Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. _'But I don't want to make him want to be with me. I...I...I...'_ Raising the glass to her lips, to took a small sip of the wine. A feeling of melancholy slipped over her as she thought of leaving her position. The only thing that was holding her back was that they had hunted her down for a reason, and it might, just might, have been a good one. Staring deep into her wine, she blotted out the world and let her mind go blank.

Drifting in that emptiness that surrounded her, she let herself disconnect with reality. Underneath the emptiness, her subconscious was working it's way through the tangle of thoughts, fears, and uncertainties. After what seemed like hours, a voice cut through the darkness.

"They have to come down." The intensity of the man's voice caught Kameko's attention.

"Yeah. They've ruled long enough." His companion sounded just as intense, and very confidant in how his statement would be accepted.

"Sure have, and what makes them so fit to rule us. They don't know our pain, what we go through everyday." When the third man had finished speaking, Kameko had pin pointed the table.

Pretending to still be drowning in her own problems, she strained her ears to hear what else was being said around her. At the table closer to the window, a group of women were huddled discussing how the Queen let her husband rule her. That all of her decisions were overridden by a power hungry king. The table closer to the bar held a group of men complaining that it was the Moon Queen that was keeping the King of the Earth from ruling his land. About the rest of the room there were smatterings of similar conversations. _'Normally, I would blame the alcohol, the level of people, and a host of other factors for the conversations, but the majority of the room discussing the same topic, that smacks of rebellion. But...'_ Her thought cut off as someone sat down at her table.

Raising her eyes from her wine glass, she focused her dazed looking eyes onto her new companion. She almost lost her act. Jadeite's slightly smiling face met her gaze. Blinking her eyes a couple of time just to make sure he didn't disappear, she carefully nodded her head towards him, acknowledging him. _'He is dressed casually tonight. You can hardly tell who he is. I wouldn't know except that he dresses similarly when helping me with the computers.'_

Jadeite stared briefly into her pale green eyes, and saw the pain that was written in them. Frowning, he scanned the room to determine who had hurt her. Seeing no one he thought would do it, he knew he had to get her out of the bar before she blew his cover. "Meko?" He tilted his head as if trying to identify her. _'Please... Please let her play along.'_

Kameko felt a warm flush rising inside of her. He called her a nickname. Afraid her voice would crack or give away what she was feeling, she nodded her head instead of speaking.

Pulling a bill out of his pocket, he dropped it onto the table. Scooping her lax fingers away from her glass, he pulled her to her feet. Giving her a slightly leering smile, he pulled her towards the door. _'Don't let her resist me. I don't want her here. This place isn't safe, especially to those loyal to the King and Queen.'_

The flush crept to Kameko's cheeks and started brightening her eyes, as he leered down at her. All thought of Beryl were blown out of her mind. _'Does he really think of me that way? Can he really intend...'_ His next words answered the question before she had a chance to finish thinking it.

Jadeite leaned close to her ear, and whispered loud enough that the nearest patrons could hear him. "Let's find some place quiet, where no one will hear you when you..." He let the sentence hang as he trailed his fingers down her cheek and then entangled them into her hair. His steps were taking them closer to the door.

Kameko's eyes glowed as her heart jumped up into her throat. _'He... he is moving fast. Do I want to do this? Do I want that type of relationship with him?'_ She felt him leading her to the door, and knew she had mere seconds to tell him no. His fingers caressed the back of her neck sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. _'I can't hide away forever. If this is as fast as he wants to go... Okay. I might get burned, I might end up hurt and broken, but... but it will be worth it.'_ Gazing up at him, she let the love she had been hiding for the last couple of months show.

Using all senses except for his eyes, Jadeite tried to determine if anyone was suspicious. When he felt the shiver course through her, he focused on her. The warmth of her eyes, the flush on her cheeks, and the parting of her lips dragged him in. Tightening his grip in her hair, he pulled her to him, accepting the invitation clearly written on her face. As he lowered his head, a chair scrapped the floor behind him. _Stop! I've got to get her out of here, not molest her. Although...'_ He looked down into the warm green eyes peering back up at him. Walls, barriers erected to protect his heart, his soul, from hurt melted in the warmth of those eyes. Emotions that he had been hiding from himself flooded his mind, drowning out their surroundings.

Kameko felt a mew of disappointment try to escape her as he cut off the kiss before it began. Her heart contracted as his eyes filled with emotions she had never expected to see. It was deeper than desire, deeper than lust. As she raised her hand to his face, Jadeite closed his eyes. Her fingers stopped, hovering right above his cheek.

Struggling for control, trying to maintain the character he was playing, Jadeite drew in a settling breath. That was almost his downfall. The air smelled of her. The heat of her body wafted the scent of her to his nose. Forcing himself to step back from her, he let the stench of the cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol jar him to his senses. Relaxing his grip on her hair, he let his fingers drift down her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm until he reached her hand. Lacing his fingers through hers, he tugged her out the door. As the door closed, he tried to think of where they could go.

The cool air brushed her skin, bringing to her senses. _'I shouldn't do this. I ... I...'_ She tightened her grip on his hand. _'I need some answers. I need to know what is going on.'_

Jadeite felt her hand tighten around his. Turning his head to look at her, he noticed she was about to speak. Placing a finger against her lips, he silenced her. _'If she calls me by name, all will be lost. No one here knows who I am. I have to get us off the road, and in somewhere that no one will bother listening. She is going to be demanding some sort of explanation soon.'_ Tugging her hand, he led her though the twisted alleyways until they reached a slightly less seedy part of town. Spotting a hotel, he headed for it, and with in minutes, he had her behind closed doors.

The bed behind them called to him, begging him to continue what had started in the bar. As he reached for her, Kameko stepped away.

Dipping her head slightly, Kameko fought the blush that was attempting to stain her cheeks. _'Sometimes babbling was the best thing to do. It lets you clear the air, and give you a moment to think. So, let's start babbling.'_ Opening her mouth, she let the first thing slip out, and when she heard it, she wished she had thought a bit more first.

"Why did you all hire me?" Her tone was confused and uncertain.

Startled, Jadeite shrugged. "Because you were good at what you do?"

_'In for a penny, in for a pound.'_ She frowned at him. "No. Well maybe, but that wasn't the whole reason. The day of the security meeting, I left the new camera in the room. I overheard yours, Venus' and Mercury's conversation when I came back to get it." Looking him straight in the eyes, she asked the question that was bothering her the most from that memory. "Why do you think I need to be watched?"

Jadeite felt his heart freeze when he heard the question. But it was the knowing look in her eyes that chilled him even more. _'Mercury said that there have been attempts to hack into the computer system. She couldn't find any traces of it being successful, but...'_ The look in Kameko's eyes told him that she knew about Beryl.

Drawing himself up, he tried to think of a way to broach the subject without letting her know what he suspected. The only road he could see was to tell her what Mars had told them. Watching her closely, he started in a matter-of-fact voice. "Sailor Mars had a vision. Something horrible happens to the royal family. Chaos and destruction is rampant in the country. She said the only way to prevent this was to hire the reincarnation of Beryl to be the head of surveillance." Pain, uncertainty, and cautious hope flashed one right after another over Kameko's face. "You are her."

"Who was this Beryl?" The question tore out of her before she could stop it. She needed to hear it from him, but she dreaded it at the same time.

He waited for the pain, but none came. He had defeated it a while ago. "She was our enemy. She was obsessed with Endymion, and sold her soul to the devil to win him. She used her ill gotten powers to control me and the other lords. But she was defeated, first during the Silver Millennium, and again before the awakening."

The pain Kameko thought was buried burned brighter. "Then, why? Why take me in? I am your enemy!" The last came out as a cry, begging to be denied.

Jadeite grinned wryly. "That was what we all thought when she suggested it. But then you came." He reached a hand out and gently brushed her hair. She tensed. "You, with your red hair washed by the power of moonlight, eyes the color of soft grass, the color of healing, soft spoken, and well in control of yourself. You are not Beryl, you are Kameko. You are what she could have been if she had matured. If she hadn't obsessed over things, if she had learned to control her temper."

He stepped closer to her, until their bodies were almost touching. His fingers slid through her hair, and cupped her chin lifting her face until their eyes met. "Neo-Queen Serenity told us the day of the interview that you were healed. But..." He gave a heartfelt sigh. "But we didn't believe her. So we haunted you footsteps. We watched you." His thumb brushed over her check and jaw. "We needed to learn for ourselves." Lowering his head until all he could see were her eyes, he continued. "And we did. I was the slowest one, the one least incline to believe, but I do. You are Beryl's reincarnation, but you are not Beryl." He watched her eyes as she slowly digested what he was saying.

_'I'm healed... Beryl was healed? Neo-Queen Serenity said that?'_ A tiny spurt of anger flashed through her. _'Why didn't Mercury include that in her file? It would have saved me a lot of heart ache, a lot of worry.'_ The anger died as fast as it appeared.

He saw the moment she accepted the truth. Now he was waiting for the moment that she noticed how close he was to her. He let his thumb drift over her lips.

Focusing on Jadeite's eyes, Kameko lost herself in the warmth that was spreading through them. Through his hand under her chin, she could feel his belief and trust. They washed over her heart, soothing the uncertainty and healing the aches. Right behind the trust was passion, desire, and lust. There were many more questions she wanted answered, but at that moment they would all wait. Sliding her hands behind his neck, she pulled his head the last couple of inches down until their lips met.


	5. The morning after

Title: The morning after - Redemption part III  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

The morning after  
Redemption part III

_BerylKameko_

Jadeite brushed Kameko's hair off her brow. Dropping a kiss onto her cheek as she slept, he regretted that he had to wake her up. _'This should be a good night kiss. I need this. I need to be with her. Some how she has become the love of my life. The devil that haunted my nights. That was what she used to be, but now... she has become my angel.'_ His fingers drifted over her cheek, and then traced over the shadows under her eyes. She twitched. _'I don't want to do it, but I have to wake her up. She looks like she needs a really good night sleep. But it can't happen here. I can't stay much longer. Harry wouldn't stay more than four hours with a girl. It has already been three.'_ Part of him was tempted to blow his cover, but he knew how important it was. _'The Phantom is plotting a rebellion, and we need as much information as possible.'_ Moving carefully, he began to rouse her.

Kameko opened her eyes. The world appeared bleary, and she almost shut them again. But then she saw Jadeite looking down at her. Smiling slowly, she raised her hands to pull him down to her lips. When he caught her hands and nuzzled the palms, she frowned slightly.

The warmth in his voice blotted out the worry that was forming in her sleepy mind. "It's time to get up. You have to go home."

_'Home. That's where the comfy bed is. Gah. I'm so tired. I don't want to move, but...'_ Sighing, she pushed herself up, and began looking for her cloths. Jadeite almost lost his resolve to get her home. Spotting her cloths on a near by chair, Kameko stumbled over to them and started getting dressed. Jadeite swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his cloths.

Leaving the hotel, he escorted her to the edge of the less seemly part of town. Gently shoving her in the small of her back, he propelled her towards her apartment. "Go on. I'll see you later. Get some rest." With that Jadeite drifted back into the shadows.

Kameko made it home. Taking just enough time to get comfortable, she crawled into bed. _Two in the morning. I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday.'_ With that her eyes drifted shut.

The sun slanted in through the blinds, brightening the room. Stretching, Kameko greeted the day. It was during her morning ablutions that she remembered last night. Looking up in the mirror, water trailing down her face and dripping into the sink, she looked to see if she was changed. _'My eyes are warmer, happier. My face looks softer, nicer. I look happy.'_ A warm smile curved her lips. _'He said he will see me later.'_ Hugging the towel she was about to use close to her, she tried to hold in the giddiness that was swelling in her chest.

It wasn't until she had her breakfast and morning tea that she began to wonder about why he was in that bar last night. _'Those people were talking treason. And Jadeite didn't _**act**_ like himself.'_ A slight blush stained her cheeks. _'Of course I was a little out of my normal behavior as well. But... but he was more than that. I wonder what he was doing.'_

The thoughts rolled about in her head until she heard a knock at her door. It was almost lunch time. Flying to the door as if there were wings on her feet, she checked to see who it was. It was Jadeite, the Jadeite she saw most of the time. He looked so different from the man she loved last night. Uncertain, she opened the door.

Jadeite spotted the hesitation in her movements as she opened the door. _'She is worried, too. Maybe I should...'_

Before Kameko could get out a tentative greeting, Jadeite clasped her shoulders and smiled warmly, his eyes aglow with last night's memories. Her uncertainty faded. Smiling back, she reveled in the warmth of his hand and the pleasure that lite his face. "Welcome."

"Thank you." His voice purred over the two words.

Kameko felt his desire rising through his hands. _'Not yet, there are too many questions that need to be answered.'_ Stepping back away from him, she gestured him into the dining room. "I was about to have lunch, would you like to join me?"

Jadeite noticed the questions lurking behind her eyes. _'I knew she would start thinking. Well, I guess lunch conversation is going to be interesting.'_ Following her to the dining room, he tried to figure out how much he could tell.

Kameko sipped on her tea, the remains of lunch graced the table between them. Jadeite sipped his water, waiting on the questions he was sure to come. He knew his explanation wasn't perfect.

"So, you are a spy in the Phantom's organization? And you didn't want me to call you by name last night because that would have blown your cover?" Kameko studied his face, watching for his reactions.

"Yes, I'm known as Harry to them. I just joined so they are watching me like a hawk." Jadeite hope he hadn't said too much. _'But she is the head of surveillance, she should know about this.'_

_'So, that was the Phantom's noise that they were spewing in the bar last night.'_ Kameko frowned slightly. "Is that the only reason for..." She felt her cheeks stain as she thought about the way they had spent the wee hours of the morning.

Jadeite clasped her hand that was resting on the table. Tearing away the masks he wore, he answered her softly. "No. Originally, yes, but I also wanted you somewhere safe. But last night... I learned ... I learned that I loved you." His fingers worried with her hand as he waited to hear her reply.

Kameko felt her slight empathy gift kick in. She could feel the love pouring into her through his touch. A heavy weight fell off her chest. Her answer was as soft as his. "I love you, too. But I have known that for a couple of months. Ever since I saved you from that clinging Chinese girl in the garden."

Jadeite's eyes widened in surprise. He remembered that clearly. He doubted that he would ever forget seeing Kameko looking so much like Beryl and then controlling her anger. 

Squeezing his hand, she let it go and picked up her tea again. Her eyes narrowed as she took a small sip of the hot, green liquid. Setting the cup down, she contemplated the thought that struck her. "Why don't they recognize you as Jadeite? I mean your famous. Your picture is all over the place."

Jadeite started. _'I can tell her. If everything goes like I like, she will have to know sometime.'_ He nodded to himself. "Because most people can not recognize me when I am not transformed. You are an exception, and I had to tell you the first time you saw me without my transformation."

Kameko felt as if the missing piece of a puzzle she hadn't realized she was working on was found. Data that made no sense before clicked into place. "So, you can go as Harry, and they will never know you were Jadeite. Since I am the reincarnation of Beryl, could I sneak in as her?"

His heart contracted at the thought of her in with that group. "No!" 

"Don't trust me, or don't want me to become Beryl?" Her eyes were patient, her tone was cool. She waited for his answer.

"Neither. I don't want you with those ruthless people. You're too nice, they'll eat you alive."

A knowing smile curved her lips. "I'm not always nice. There is more of Beryl in me than you have seen. I just have a lot of practice controlling those tendencies. I could very easily be ruthless. The challenge would be to be controlled while being ruthless." Her eyes sparkled at the thought of the challenge.

Jadeite watched as her eyes caught fire at the thought of the challenge. _'But what if she loses. What if she really becomes Beryl again? No, she won't. I trust her not to.'_

"It isn't up to me if you can do it or not. It is Mars' decision. She is the in control of the spy network. So, if you want..."

Kameko scooped the dishes off the table. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go ask her!"

Jadeite came up behind her as she deposited the dishes into the sink. When she turned around, he drew her into him. "This is what I'm waiting for." Raising her chin, he kissed her.


	6. Ginger Snaps

Title: Ginger Snaps -Redemption part IV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Noir  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Ginger Snaps  
Redemption part IV

_AN: Ginger Kameko Beryl  
Harry Jadeite_

  
When she walked into the room, he knew what his sentence was going to be. For a moment he allowed himself to enjoy the lovely vision that glided across the room. Her dark blue sweater hung off of one shoulder even as it clung lovingly to the swell of her breast. The faded jeans hugged her hips and fitted like a second skin until they reached her ankles. With her red high heels and matching fingernails, she looked hot, but he knew she was called the Ice Queen for a reason. Two pale green eyes studied him. They were as hard and as sharp as two chips of glass.

Kameko studied the man tied to the chair, his face blank, but his body language betrayed his fear. Letting a cruel smile grace her face, she started the interrogation. "So... You felt it was okay to blab about The Phantom's business." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she raked her nails lightly across his jaw. "And you did it where everyone could hear. Even the Queen's men." 

"Ginger." The name was said without much emotion, but Kameko and the man she was talking to looked over at the blond haired man. "We don't have all night, so keep it short."

The green eyes flashed warningly at him, but then trailed wistfully over the tray of tools set carefully on the side table. The prisoner's eyes followed her gaze, taking in array of syringes, vials, slips of wood, and other things he didn't want to consider being used on him. She turned back to the hapless prisoner. "Harry is right. So, what shall I do? Just how bad have you been, I wonder?"

The prisoner knew there was only two choices with her, imprisonment in the subbasement never to see the light of day again, or to be executed. His eyes flickered to Harry. He was known to be her executioner. And no one has ever found any evidence of the murder. No body, nothing. _'If he is here, that means I'm done for. There really isn't any hope for me.'_ He ran a mental list of the spies left in The Phantom's organization. _'There are only two left. And they won't jeopardize their position to leak information to the Queen and the King. "_ Glaring at his judge and jury, he mentally cursed her.

Kameko smiled at the glare. "Which would you prefer, life imprisonment, or death?"

The prisoner spat at her. "You've already decided, so let's stop this game."

A wave of cold hatred flew from her, as spittle ran down her cheek. Looking at the man directly in the eyes, Kameko pronounced his sentence. "Execute him, Harry. And make it as humiliating as possible."

Harry crossed the room and pulled the man to his feet. Without another word, he led the prisoner out of the building.

Walking across the room, Kameko picked up a napkin and wiped her face. All she really wanted to do was to go home and forget all this was happening. _'I hate saying those words. But at least this one had some spirit and didn't leave whimpering and wailing.'_ She spun about as the door opened. One of Phantom's personal guards greeted her. "The master wants to see you, Ginger." Acknowledging the guard, she headed off.

As she walked down the hall, she felt the leers of the other conspirators as she passed, _'I'm glad that I learned that I was a better projective empathy than receptive. I can reach two feet around me.'_ Pushing out a feeling of cold cruelness, she smiled inwardly when people rushed to get out of her path. She stopped at the closed door. Taking a moment, she firmly entrenched herself into Ginger's character. Opening the door she strolled into the office.

Looking at the nondescript man sitting behind the desk, she was still amazed that he was the root of the uprising. His shoulders were slightly bowed, his dark hair was thinning, but it was his eyes that reminded her who he was. They were bright with both intelligence and cruelty. She stopped half way across the room.

Phantom steepled his fingers in front of him as he spoke. "Was he a spy as we suspected?

Even though his voice was soft, Kameko could hear the steel beneath it. "Yes, he was. Harry is dealing with him right now."

"Good." His eyes roamed over her appreciatively. "You have served me well, Ginger." Reaching down, he opened a desk drawer. "Come over here."

Kameko crossed the room, trying her best to be casual, even though she wanted no where near him.

Phantom watched her as she walked, his eyes glowing slightly. _'This is the one I'm going to take. She will be my queen. I will be the one to break the ice that surrounds her.'_

She stopped with the desk still between them. He raised his hand, and was about to place it on her bare shoulder when she sent out the feeling that it would be a bad idea. _'I'm glad he isn't empathic.'_ His fingers hovered for a moment, before he dropped his hand to the medallion on his desktop. _'I'm being promoted? Why? I like my position. I get to...'_ She let the thought fade away.

Phantom picked up the medallion and handed it to her. "Congratulations. You have achieved the rank of lieutenant. I shall leave you in the section you are already in, you do such a fine job getting them to talk." Kameko accepted the promotional medal. "You can leave." He waved his hand towards the door.

Bowing slightly, she left the room with as much bravado as she came in with.

Walking down the street, she turned the medal over in her hands. _'It still is the same audio detector. He hasn't even bothered to place a camera in it, much less a location detector, or any of those other nifty things that help detect what people are doing.'_ Opening the door to Ginger's apartment, she tossed the medallion onto a small cheap table. With one quick circuit about the room, she made sure her equipment was working. There was the audio device that made appropriate noises at the right times, a body heat generator, a shadow play device that created shadows in the room where she wanted them, a light timer, and a few other things scattered about the place to make it appear lived in.

After making sure that she had the key, Kameko headed to her real home. Her only stop was to transform Ginger back into Kameko. With heels, jeans, and sweater changed for flats, and a skirt suit, she opened the door to her apartment. Dropping her bag in the living, she headed to bathroom to wash the rest of Ginger down the drain.

Jadeite dragged the now gagged prisoner to a secluded park near the palace wall. The spy found himself looking for body parts of his friends that this fiend had already killed. With a careful shove, Jadeite sent the man sprawling face down to the ground. Just as he was going for his gun, he heard a branch crackle near by. Whispering into the man's ear, Jadeite made sure his voice was as cold as ice. "Don't make a sound, or I'll kill both you and them."

Slinking off into the nearby trees and scrub, Jadeite waited to see who it was. When he saw Areian slip into the small clearing, he headed off.

Areian sank down on the ground next to the bound man. The spy tried desperately with his eyes to tell her to leave. Ignoring that, she cut his bonds. "Come on, we have to get you into hiding."

Following her as quickly as he could, he waited for the sounds of gunshots to ring out. They never came.


	7. Reporting in

Title: Reporting in - Redemption part V  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Sahara  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Reporting in  
Redemption part V

_AN: Kameko is Beryl's reincarnation.  
_

Kameko dropped a folder onto the edge of Mars' desk. "This weekend."

Mars looked up at the lady she had come to trust as much as one of the senshi. "What is this weekend?" She set aside the security layout for the Endymion's and Serenity's appearance. "Unless you mean the annual speech by Serenity and Endymion."

Kameko started to shake her head, but stopped. "Yes and no. He is planning his attack then. His people will be salted through out the crowd. They are to subdue resistance by any means. The guys in the research section have come up with something that is supposedly able to take out the senshi and the shitennou. Neither of us have enough clearance to find out what it is." She ran her hand over her eyes and into her hair. "For what is supposedly a cult, he runs it like a military."

_'The shadows under her eyes are permanent. She is working too hard.'_ Mars gestured Kameko towards the nearby chair. "Have a seat. Where is Jadeite?" _'I hope he is sleeping. Both of you are living a double life, and the strain is starting to show.'_ She knew that both of them worked most of the night with the Phantom's organization, and then the day here at the palace. _'They are getting maybe four hours a sleep a night. And that is on a good night.'_

Taking the offered chair, Kameko stretched slightly. "He is attempting to contact Sahara. He said she might know what they plan to use against the senshi." She couldn't hide her concern.

Mars frowned._'She couldn't mean...'_ "Who is Sahara?"

Kameko's shoulder slumped. "That is why I'm worried. She is a member of the cult, not the organization. Jadeite thinks that she is safe. That she hasn't real bought into what the Phantom is telling everyone. He is going as Harry, but still."

"So, Sahara should know what the weapon is, even though she is not officially part of the group?"

Kameko gave a half smile. "She invented it. That is all we know."

Kameko's and Mars' eyes met over the desk. Their worry was palpable in the room.


	8. Time to go hunting

Title: Time to go hunting - Redemption part VI  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- missing  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Time to go hunting  
Redemption part VI

_  
Beryl Kameko Ginger  
Jadeite Harry_

Jadeite was missing. Kameko felt her blood run cold. There was only four more days until the attack on the King and Queen. This was the second day that Jadeite didn't report in.

Fear was burning in the pit of her stomach as she walked into the main building. She had been summoned by The Phantom. _'That isn't something I would normally worry about, but what if he has been caught. What if The Phantom knows?'_ Shoving those thoughts as far down as she could, she pulled Ginger, the Ice Queen, out. Strolling down the hall, she noticed that nobody was acting any differently towards her. The fear loosed slightly.

Kameko opened the door after knocking on it. Walking in, she kept Ginger firmly in place. "You summoned me?"

The Phantom's eyes raked over her as usually. They seemed to be trying to penetrate the ice she surrounded herself with. 

The Phantom let his eyes walk over her, taking in the tight mini skirt, flouncy blouse, and spiked heels. _'In a few more days... just a few more. Then she'll be mine.'_ Thoughts of how she would look when he had his way with her raced though his mind. Letting them go, he focused on the other reason he had her summoned. "It seems that Harry is missing. Find out who caught him and take them down. Hopefully he is still alive. I want him next to the podium, he is one that is going to kill the king. Go now, take anyone you want as your back up." He watched as she walked out the door, enjoy the view from the back as much as he enjoyed the one from the front.

Kameko shut the door behind her. _'He gave me permission to find him. But I doubt he would approve the back up I really want.'_ Carefully suppressing the thought of the other shitennou, she went to change. Ginger wouldn't go hunting in a miniskirt.


	9. Another Player

Title: Another player - Redemption part VII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- wisdom  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Another player  
Redemption part VII

_  
Beryl Kameko Ginger  
Jadeite Harry_

The trail led Kameko to Sahara's house. Hanging onto her confidence, she was here because the Phantom ordered her to, she knocked on the door, _'But what if she isn't for the Phantom, and she has Jadeite because he is one of the favorites?'_ Before she could worry much more, the door opened.

The blue haired woman that greeted her looked familiar. Kameko set her subconscious to figuring out who she was. "Sahara?"

"Yes, that is me. And you are?"

"I am Ginger. The Phantom asked me to discover the whereabouts of a compatriot of mine. His name is Harry. Everything points to him coming here. Do you know where he went after he visited you?" She didn't finish what she wanted to ask, but she thought it real hard. _'Did he even leave here? Are you holding him captive?'_

Sahara waved her into the house. "Come on in. I have to think of where he went, and I don't like standing in the door."

Kameko felt wary as she walked into the room. The equipment laying around, scattered across table tops and a few chairs, assured her that this lady knew a lot about machinery, and possibly detection equipment. _'I'm glad I didn't try to sneak in. I don't think that would have gone over so well.'_

"Have a seat while I get some refreshments." Sahara's blue eyes scanned over her outfit.

Kameko sank into the chair. _'I'm not wearing anything out of the ordinary. Jeans, shirt, and low heel boots. I wonder what she was looking for?'_ As she sat there, she felt as if she was being watched. Kameko casually looked around trying to determine what or who it was. _'There is some one behind that wall. The knot in the wood panel is an eyeball. But I can't tell the color. Could it be Jadeite? I wish I had the back up I wanted. Or better yet, them and the senshi.'_ She could image how quickly they would have discovered if Jadeite was there or not. _'Mercury would just run a scan. That is all it would take.'_

She was imagining Mercury standing in the room, typing on her minicomputer with her visor over her eyes scanning the area, when Sahara came back in with the refreshments. Sahara stopped right in her mental image of Mercury. It was a perfect match. _'Mer...Mercury? That is Mercury. What is the Senshi of Wisdom doing here? Surely she isn't spying also?'_ Keeping her face completely blank, Kameko accepted her tea. Blowing on it, but not drinking, she waited to hear what Sahara would tell her.

Ami was uncertain what to tell Ginger. _'How much does she know? Jadeite didn't tell me.'_ The patient green eyes peering at her did not make this easier. She shifted her eyes towards the panel that covered a secret room. _'Jadeite was trying to make Harry vanish so that he could protect Mamoru this week end. But he didn't want Ginger, whoever she is, to know. But she is familiar. I know her.'_

The wall panel opened. Kameko spun about, expecting an attack. She almost lost her composure when she saw Jadeite walking out unharmed towards her. Giving in a little bit, she jumped to her feet. Walking over to him, she placing a hand on his arm, just to assure herself that he was okay. _'He is safe!'_

Jadeite cast a reassuring look at Ami before letting himself drowning in the shining green eyes he wanted to see. "I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Sahara is a friend. She is on our side." He knew that Ami would hear him and know that Ginger was on safe.

Kameko's eyes flickered between the two of them before settling back on Jadeite. "I wouldn't expect less from one of the senshi."

It was the tone of Ginger's voice that allowed Ami to identify her as Kameko. Then her words sank in. With a start, Ami stared at her. "How did you know?"

Kameko looked back at her. "I'm not sure, I just recognized you when you came back into the room."

Ami nodded slightly. "Rei was right in getting you. You are a good observer."

Kameko filed the name Rei. She would find out who she was later. Looking up at Jadeite, she stepped back, putting some space between them. "Harry, Phantom sent me looking for you. It seems that you are the one he has chosen to kill the king." An ironic smile flashed across her face.

Jadeite looked surprised. "I'm to kill Endymion?"

Kameko nodded. "Yes, that was what he said." She turned her gaze to Ami. "Do you know who is suppose to kill the Queen?"

Ami shook her head no. "I haven't heard. I had hoped that it would be me he assigned, but I doubt it."

Kameko grimaced. "That would be too much good luck."

Kameko looked over at Jadeite. "This disappearance was planned, wasn't it? Are you going to come back?"

Jadeite looked thoughtful. "I'd better since he sent you looking for me."

"Yep, with orders to kill whomever captured you." She flickered her eyes at Sahara. "But I don't think I want to try that."

Ami's eyes twinkled for a moment."No, I don't think that would be wise."

Jadeite nodded in agreement. "I'll come up with a good story about me being captured. I escaped and my captors didn't live to tell anyone. Sahara found me hurt and has been taking care of me. She didn't know that I was considered missing, or that I was being hunted. She was too focused on her research." He looked over at Ami for approval. Ami nodded in agreement. "Then we better head out, he probably had you followed."

Kameko quirked an eyebrow. "I lost them three hours ago. But I guess we better head on. I would hate for him to get mad."

Ami followed them to the door. _'Only a few more days. Then I can go home too.'_ Closing the door, she cleaned up the mess.


	10. A reward

Title: A Reward? -Redemption part VIII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- favorite  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

A Reward?  
Redemption part VIII

_AN: Beryl Kameko Ginger  
_

Kameko brushed her hair out of her eyes. Staring into the mirror, it was the only touch to the room that made it worth looking at, she decided that she hated Ginger. The worst part was she couldn't even think to hard about hating her. Using the mirror to disguise her eye movements, as well as to help her see all corners of the comfortable room she was in, Kameko looked for any tell-tell signs of surveillance devices. She spotted three visuals pick-ups and one audio. The thing that gave her the most pause was that she had discovered that The Phantom had telopaths working for him. Running her hands through her hair one last time making it the messy hair style that Ginger preferred, she submerged herself into Ginger's character.

Spinning around on the stool, Ginger faced the rest of the room. "It is good to be a favorite. One night before our attack and I get to stay in a comfortable room, have room service serve my food here, and ..." Crossing the room, she opened the door on the far wall. "... I get my own bathroom. What girl could ask for more." Making sure to look directly into one of the cameras, she let a self-satisfied smile crossed her face.

Settling into a chair near a small fireplace, she opened a magazine and began to skim it. She let the inane words fill her mind while her subconscious fumed about how well she had done at gaining The Phantom's approval. _'Harry is in a similar room. All of us are. Everyone of the favored members that are part of tomorrows activities.'_ Closing the magazine, she looked at the bed. Inside she grimaced, every camera was aimed so that they all had a view of the bed.

"It is going to be a big day tomorrow. I better get some sleep." Heading for the bed, she tried to discover if there was a spot that couldn't be seen. By time she reached it, she knew her only chance not to be watched as she slept was to hang the comforters from the ceiling, and that would be suspicious.

Holding back her sigh, she crawled in, made sure she was well covered, and forced herself to go to sleep.


	11. 30 seconds to Mars

Title: 30 seconds to Mars - Redemption part IX  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Band's name  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

30 seconds to Mars  
Redemption part IX

_AN: Beryl KamekoGinger  
Harry Jadeite  
Previous chapter: _A Reward?__

  
Kameko stood stiffly in the morning light watching the people as they filled the park where the King and Queen's Annual Address was being held. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to move, to flee from the man she was standing next to. She didn't want to be there when he discovered that she was a spy, and that everything he had planned was about to fall apart. She desperately wanted to be hiding behind a cluster of computer screens where she only had to watch it happen, not participate. Instead, she slid her hand over the small bulge in her pocket, checking on the position of the chemical spray can. _'I can't hide, not after working so hard to build up his trust in me. I am in the best position to take him down.'_

The Phantom smiled down at his chosen lady. She was acting uptight, but that was understandable. Today was going to be a wonderful day, but they did have to get through the first half of it. _'She is worrying about how the coup is going to be pulled off, and what her role will be after the coup. But she doesn't have to worry, I have already decided that.'_ He returned his attention to the stage as Serenity and Endymion walked out. _'Now it is just a matter of minutes.'_ His eyes flickered to Harry posted next to the stage. _'Yes, a matter of minutes. Then, they will fall. And I will rise.'_

Kameko searched the area around the stage until she spotted Jadeite. _'He is in place, but who did The Phantom pick out to kill the Queen?'_ She continued her scan of the faces, trying to find even one that looked familiar. Spotting none, she frowned slightly.

Seeing her frown, the Phantom leaned over and whispered. "Worried?"

_'An opening.'_ She flickered her gaze across the people once again as she whispered back. "I only see Harry down there. Who is his back up? Who is helping him?"

The Phantom's eyes glittered. "Harry can do the job on his own. I would hate to have someone interfere with his work." Scanning the ever thickening crowd around the stage, he spotted Sahara. "Sahara will remove the other obstacles."

_'On his own? Jadeite is to take out both the king and the queen? And Sahara is here? Then she must have that weapon. I wonder what it does?'_ Kameko felt a bit of the tension leave her shoulders.Whatever the weapon did, she was sure that the senshi would be fine. Acting as relaxed as possible, she spotted Mars standing at the edge of the stage. When their eyes met, she felt as Mars' eyes were boring into her. Nodding imperceptibly, she let Mars know she was ready. A quick check showed her that every one of the guardians were watching her. Worry started pooling in her belly. _'What if they suspect something? I am standing right next to the leader of the rebellion, and I am the reincarnation of their enemy. I would be suspicious.'_ A second glance at Mars reassured her. They were just making sure that she was in place.

Kameko looked over at the Queen. Even though Neo-Queen Serenity's looked unaware of the situation, Kameko could tell she knew. Then Queen made eye contact with her, trust radiated out of her eyes and into Kameko's soul. _'She trusts me. It is time to redeem myself. The Buddhist believe you are born over and over again until you get it right, or something like that. I'm going to get it right this time.'_ Resting her weight on the balls of her feet, Kameko was glad she wore her spiked heels today. _'Just one more weapon in my arsenal. I could break the arch of his foot easily. Add the pepper spray, and the wrist daggers, I am ready.'_ She cast a sideways glance at the man next to her. _'He never goes armed anywhere. He is relying on me to protect him form physical harm, not that he is expecting anything to happen.'_ She knew that he didn't need to go armed. He could talk anyone into doing anything. _'And that is something I need to be wary of. If I touch him, he might try to overwhelm me. Not that he would realize it, he would just be using that fatally strong charisma of his.'_ Steeling herself, Kameko tried to raise her half trained barriers.

Endymion walked to the microphone. The Phantom gloated as Harry moved a little bit closer, unhampered by the guards. Reaching out, he brushed Kameko's arm. "The fun is about to being." Shifting her weight, Kameko moved away from his touch.

Ami watched the stage as she held out a small pen like device. It had taken her a month to perfect it. The Phantom had even bought the reason she gave for learning all the members of the organization. She told him that it would create a protective field that would not let the senshi attacks in, and she need to know the members of the organization so it would know who to work on. _'Of course I didn't tell him that the members were the ones that I was excluding from the field.'_ Her eyes met The Phantom's briefly as she pushed the button. Smiling at him, she slipped out of the crowd.

Jadeite moved closer to the stage. _'I have to make it seem as if I've killed both of them. Then I have to kill him.'_ A quick glance at the Phantom showed Kameko standing next to him. When the Phantom touched her arm he had to bury the spurt of anger that washed over him. Looking back at the stage, he caught Kunzite's attention. Their eyes met briefly, and that was all that was needed. Raising his gun, he aimed it right at Endymion's heart. The senshi, Nephrite, and Zoisite moved in a well coordinated dance, shift Serenity and Endymion away from danger. Kunzite attacked him, sending his shot wide. As Jadeite fell to the ground and rolled under the stage, he heard Chieko cry out. Listening closely, he tried to hear if the shot hit anyone. All he heard was Chieko's feet hitting the stage boards above his head.

"Kunzite!" Chieko rushed on to the stage. A quick glance assured her that her husband was alright, and did not want her to interrupt him. Working her way to the back of the stage, she joined Serenity and Endymion. Catching the eye of the senshi, she gave them a grim smile. "I'll help protect the Queen."

Venus' eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded in agreement. "Watch the back of the stage, and make sure no one tries to break through there."

Chieko moved behind everyone, pulling out her ofuda. _'I hope that they'll work against this enemy. Okuninushi-kami please help me guard her.'_

When the gun shot went off, members of The Phantom's organization rushed the stage, sure that they were safe from repercussions.

Nephrite raised his hands, prepared to attack with _Heart's Flame_ when one of the Phantom's minions shoved Emiko to the ground. Shifting his hands slightly he called out, "Volcanic Fury!" He didn't try to fight the smile as his prey slid under the lava flow. Emiko rushed to the stage, out running the leading edge of the lava flow. Reaching down, he pulled his wife to the relative safety of the stage. Their eyes met briefly, reassurances passed between them, and,with the slightest nod, Nephrite turned back to the fight. 

Laying underneath the stage, Jadeite clutched his stone in his hand. "Power of the unseen forces, Awake!" His power surged through him even as he transformed into his uniform. Smiling savagely, he joined the battle raging on the other side of the stage skirting.

Behind the stage area, Ami raised her hand, and called out softly. "Mercury Crystal Power, MakeUp!" Super Sailor Mercury ran to join in the fray.

Zoisite spotted Alice slipping through the crowd towards him. She almost made it to the stage when a woman slithered out from behind a row of seats. Narrowing his eyes savagely, he defended his wife. "Under Tow!" The woman fell flat onto her face as the water whip pulled her feet out from under her. Lifting his prey up by the water whip, he sent her crashing into the on rush of traitors. Alice jumped over the stream of water and continued until she was safely on the stage with the queen.

Kunzite watched as the crowd moved in two directions, towards the stage, and away from it. _'I think I'll help the ones trying to get away, and keep the one coming from making it.'_ He flung his hands out towards the crowd while he called out his attack. "Soul's Wind!" A tornado blew across the meadow, flattening the enemy, but it didn't affect the king's supporters. A small intense voice spoke next to his elbow. "Yes, it worked." Glancing down, he grinned at Mercury. "So, our supporters won't be hurt by us, no matter what attack we throw?"

"Yes." Mercury's quiet answer was heard by all the warriors preparing to decimate their enemy.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow flew at the leader of the wave of attackers. The man fell writhing to the ground, but the man he was using for a shield went unharmed. Grinning happily, the eight warriors let loose their most powerful attacks.

The Phantom frowned as his minions were falling under power of the magical warriors. _'Why aren't they protected. Surely...'_ Looking around, he tried to spot Sahara. _'She betrayed me. When I find her, she shall regret this.'_ Growling, he spun about. "Ginger, it is time to leave."

_'Leave? But he can't leave. We need to capture him.'_ Catching up to him, Kameko stuck out her foot, tripping him. Pulling out her knife, she crouched down, pretending to guard him. "Don't move. Wait until the confusion is at its highest, then we can run for it."

The hatred that glittered out of the Phantom's eyes almost made her drop the knife.

It sounded though his voice as he answered her. "No, we have been betrayed. We need to run now."

Firming her resolve, she hoped that someone would get there soon. "A few moments more. Then the senshi and shitennou will be completely engrossed." She spared a moment to look for help. She spotted Mars running towards her. _'It is about thirty seconds to Mars' arrival. Can I hold him that long?'_

While she distracted, he escaped, and bolted down the road. _'Next time none of them will survive. Not one.'_

Jadeite spotted the Phantom running away from Kameko. Focusing his attention on the leader of the rebellion, he grabbed a fist full of air and pulled down. "Earth's Pull!"

The gravity under the Phantom's feet suddenly magnified, pulling him to the ground. Kameko, who was right behind him, was yanked down on top of him.

Kameko pinned him to the ground. _'Mars is almost here. I can block his emotions that long.'_ The Phantom stared at her for just a moment. The disbelief and shock on his face was slowly replaced by a killing rage. _'I hope.'_

The field released. Pulling on all his reserved strength, he attempted to throw the traitor off of him.

Kameko felt his fury trying to wash over her. Blocking her empathy gift the best she could, she grimly held on, digging the spiked heels into the ground to help brace her. _'Just a few more moments. She is almost here. Just hang on.'_

The Phantom wrenched his hand free of her grip. Grabbing her shoulder, he attempted to push her off of him. She drew her hand back as he pushed her up into the air. _'It's not going to have all the force it needs, but...'_ Swinging the best she could from that angle, she punched him in the face.

Mars stomped on the Phantom's arm when he tried to retaliate.

Sounding deadly, Venus spoke quietly behind her. "You can let him go now."

Before she could, Kameko felt Jadeite's arms wrap around her and lift her up. Venus' Love-me-chain wrapped around The Phantom, preventing his escape.

Knowing that it was over, Kameko allowed her self to be wrapped up in Jadeite's arms, and buried her head into his chest. She didn't realize she was shivering until he started rubbing her back.

Leaning back in her chair, Kameko scanned the monitors that surrounded her. Her eyes landed on Jadeite talking to one of the foreign dignitaries. _'No one figured out who we were. No one. We both got to go back to our normal lives. Me behind the screens watching for enemies, and him on the screens dealing with possible enemies and tentative friends. But...'_ Jadeite looked right into the camera, and smiled. _'...but our relationship has changed.'_ She smiled back, even though she knew he couldn't see it. _'I wonder what he wants for dinner tonight.'_


End file.
